Space Voyage
Summary Genres Action, Adventure and Sci-Fi Music by Michael Giacchino Sequels Space Voyage 2 ___ Space Voyage 3 Characters Adam Brody as Jace Frost James Franco as Ben Mason Jordana Brewster as Susan Felton Karl Urban as Stan McCoy Laz Alonso as A.J. Williams Meagan Good as Janet Hairston John Cho as Jonn Yeon Nick Jonas as Sam Paterson Kirsten Prout as Julie Handers James Roday as Nick Queen Liam Neeson as Captain Alan Felton Stephen Lang as Commander Sharp Eric Roberts as Chairman Richard Stacy Michael Shannon as Clifton Collins, Jr. as John Nobel as Plot In 2025, a military-like spacecraft known as the ''“Atromis''” under the command by General Queen and his associate lieutenants Brandon Frost and his wife Susan Frost, who is pregnant, travels to the far southern galaxy to investigate an unknown planet they believe another species are in inhabitant. However, they arrive just to be attacked by an enormous spaceship called the ''Armadis'', led by the ruthless humanoid-like warlord terrorist General Antis (James Marsters), leader of his army called the Antians. After Antis ordered an attack on the ''Atromis'', Zalu (Clifton Collins, Jr.), Antis’s first officer and loyal friend, demands Captain Queen to come aboard to discuss a cease fire. Once aboard, Captain Queen is then killed by Antis, and resumes the assault on the ''Atromis''. Brandon, who was appointed captain of the ''Atromis'', orders the surviving crewmembers including Susan to evacuate the spacecraft. He stays onboard the ''Atromis'' to fight off Antis and his forces, and sacrifices himself giving the survivors a chance to escape back to Earth. In the hospital, Susan dies after giving birth to her and Brandon’s newborn son, Jace. A funeral is held for both Brandon and Susan Frost. Afterward, Peter Frost (Danny Hutson), Susan’s older brother, takes Jace under his care. 27 years later, Jace Frost (Adam Brody) is a worldwide playboy intelligent reckless industrialist and former head of his father’s company, Frost Industries, a national high tech weapon building company. After a bar fight involving friends with Janet Hairston (Meagan Good), Jace meets with his uncle and Captain Alan Felton (Liam Neeson), the fellow commander and leader of the space-like military union colony “''Space Flighters''”. Peter and Felton encourages Jace to enlist in the Space Flighters Academy, where he meets and is befriended by fellow Space Flighters crew members of ''Delta-X'' including members A.J. Williams (Columbus Short), who has a love crush on Janet, Jon Yeon (John Cho), Sam Paterson (Nick Jonas), chief medicinal officer Stan McCoy (Karl Urban), Janet and Susan Felton (Jordana Brewster), daughter of Captain Felton who Jace is attracted to. Delta-X is under command by Peter while Ben Mason (James Franco), who is a relationship with Susan, is made first officer. While at the academy, Ben accuses Jace of cheating during a space battle simulation. After receiving reports of an alien species from a southern planet called “''Eggera''” seeking to meet and form a peace treaty with humanity in the southern galaxy, Delta-X is deployed to investigate Eggera with ''Squad-0'', but Jace is to remain at the academy as punishment for cheating the simulation. Stan and Jace board Peter’s ship, the ''Battlestar'', where Jace then realizes the Antians had taken the Eggeraians captive and claims to be an ambush by General Antis. Jace tries to warn Peter and the others, but nobody believes him. The ''Battlestar'' arrives at ''Eggera'', only to find ''Squad-0'' completely destroyed by the ''Armadis'', which launches a massive laser beam into Eggera’s core, planning to slowly blow up the planet. After the ''Battlestar'' is attacked by the ''Armadis'', Peter surrenders, gives Ben command of the ship and promotes Jace to first officer. Jace, Jon and chief officer Olson perform a space jump onto the laser platform and disable it, but Olson is killed when he gets pulled into the laser and disintegrates. Jace and Jon subdue several of Antis’s patrol guards, but after they disable the laser, Antis launches a massive bomb into the core. Jace and Jon are safely beamed back onto the ''Battlestar'', while Ben quickly beams down to Eggera in the attempt to rescue a helpless Eggeraian family. Unfortunately, he is too late to save them from falling to their death and is beamed back onto the ship, just as the bomb activates, destroying the entire planet and killing billions of its inhabitant species. A devastated Ben mourns his failure to save the Eggeraian family and reveals why he seeks revenge on General Antis. It is revealed Antis killed Ben’s parents and their crewmembers while on a mission when he was ten years old. As General Antis tortures Peter, Jace interrogates an Antian patrol guard, who was taken by Jace and Jon onboard the Battlestar with them for interrogation. After learning of Antis’s plan to destroy earth next, Jace informs this to the crew, but Ben decides not to take action, changing their course to meet up and plan a counter-attack with Space Flighter reinforcements. Jace is not happy with Ben’s order and attempts to stage a mutiny, but to no avail. Jace is stranded on an unknown planet, where is he saved from being devoured by humanoid-like creatures by Andy Jones (James Roday), a former space astronaut and intelligent scientific engineer who was left stranded by his traitorous crew after they’d discovered ancient gemstones. Andy takes Jace to his spacepod, where he reveals a small transporting devise, which he build by using left over tools and gemstones, and has enough power to beam a person anywhere they chose. Using the devise, Jace and Andy beams in the ''Battlestar'', where Jace mocks Ben of being an unworthy captain of the Battlestar, proclaiming him to have brought nothing but shame to his crew and deceased parents. Ben attacks Jace, but storms off to pout in regret for not being able to stop General Antis from extinguishing the entire Eggeraian race. Remembering what his parents fourth and died for, Ben decides to help Jace carry out a sneak attack on the ''Armadis'', which has just arrived to earth. The ''Battlestar'' is attacked by several Antian ships, and Jace and Ben beams in the ''Armadis''. The two fights off Zalu and his forces, successfully rescues a dying Peter, and confronts General Antis. As a showdown between Jace and Antis commence, Ben is beamed onboard the ''Battlestar'' while Ben manages to destroy the bomb before it was launched down to earth. Jace defeats Antis, who is then executed by both Jace and Ben, taking their revenge. Jace and Ben are beamed back in the ''Battlestar'' just as the bomb suddenly detonates, destroying the ''Armadis''. Zalu and the remaining Antians are force to retreat. On earth, following Peter’s death and funeral, Jace is made captain of the ''Battlestar''. After Jace and Ben quickly become friends, Ben is made first officer under Jace’s command. Delta-X then sets off in the ''Battlestar'' into the far eastern galaxy on an assigned mission. Space Voyage 2 Two years following the events from Space Voyage. ''Delta-X'', now under the command of Jace Frost (Adam Brody), is sent on a mission to rescue a team of ''Space Flighters'', whom are being held captive by ruthless humanoid-like space pirates, in the eastern galaxy. Unfortunately, things go wrong when the ''Battlestar'' is ambushed by the pirates and is destroyed. The “attack” is then revealed to have been an, experience, simulation training hosted by Captain Alan Felton (Liam Neeson) and the ''Flighter Council'', whom wanted to test the results of Jace’s title as captain of the ''Battlestar''. However, being captain of the ''Battlestar'' and Delta-X, Jace continues to be a reckless cocky playboy towards his crew and to everyone else. Jace has then caught his eye on Carly Felton (Teresa Palmer), who is the younger sister of Susan Felton (Jordana Brewster) and daughter of Captain Felton. After successfully passing through simulation training, Carly graduates and quickly becomes the newest member of Delta-X along with Julie Chambers (Kirsten Prout), whom Sam Paterson (Nick Jonas) is attracted to. Meanwhile, at a Space Flighter prison facility, ruthless murderous fugitive Sirus Kahn (Benicio Del Toro) manages to escape and blows the entire facility killing all the prisoners and space flighter patrol guards. He then travels to the far southern universe where he tracks down and meets with Zalu (Clifton Collins, Jr.), the now leader of the ''Antians'', intending on joining forces with him to avenge the death of their leader, General Antis, and destroy humanity. Zalu agrees and the two join forces; Kahn however plans on betraying Zalu and the Antians when he seeks his true objective – gain revenge on Captain Felton, who was the one that captured and locked Kahn in prison for twenty-five years, and find and obtain the ''Index'', a high-tech mechanical tablet-like devise, so he can use it to destroy the earth and conquer the universe. When at the Space Flighters Academy, Jace is joined by Stan McCoy (Karl Urban), A.J. Williams (Columbus Short), Janet Hairston (Meagan Good) and Andy Jones (James Roday) for a drink at a bar, while Ben Mason (James Franco), is trying to find a way to propose to Susan without hesitating. As Jon Yeon (John Cho) continues combat training, Sam goes on a first date with Julie; the date goes well and the two begin a relationship. Captain Felton leaves with his crew on a mission to investigate an unknown planet in the eastern galaxy, however, only to be ambushed by a squadron of Antians. The entire crew onboard Captain Felton’s spacecraft is killed, while an injured Felton is taken captive by Kahn after realizing Felton has possession of a map to find the planet, ''Garcia'', which is the whereabouts of the Index. After receiving reports of Captain Felton being taken hostage by Kahn and the Antians, Delta-X is assigned to rescue Felton and learn Kahn’s plan. The team travels to the eastern galaxy, and are ambushed by Zalu and his Antian forces. Jace, Ben, A.J., Susan and Jon beam onboard Zalu’s spacecraft. Jace and Jon fights off Zalu and his troops while Susan and Ben successfully rescues Captain Felton. Jace kills Zalu before beaming with Jon, Susan, Ben, A.J. and Captain Felton back in the ''Battlestar''. Back at the Academy, Stan is unable to attend Felton’s fatal wounds. Felton asks the crew to stop Kahn from obtaining the Index before he succumbs to his wounds and dies. After Captain Felton’s funeral, Jace and the crew decide to avenge his death and stop Kahn from retrieving the Index. Traveling back to the eastern galaxy, the ''Battlestar'' is ambushed by a squadron of Antian ships. Kahn demands Jace to come aboard his main spacecraft to discuss a negotiate plan, or he will destroy the ''Battlestar''. When Jace boards Kahn’s ship, he is taken captive, tortured and interrogated by Kahn who decides to use him as hostage incase of any Space Flighter should attempt to try and stop him. Kahn and his forces travel to the planet Garcia, where they begin to assassinate the planet’s inhabitant peaceful beings. As Ben, Susan, Carly, Stan, A.J., Janet, Nick and Andy plan a way to rescue Jace, Susan leaves to tell Ben that she is pregnant and plans on resigning from both Delta-X and Space Flighters; the news excites Ben of him to be a father. Jace is able to contact the ''Battlestar'' and pinpoint their location. Ben, Janet and Jon are beamed on Garcia. They follow Kahn and his forces to a sacred unknown facility. Inside, Ben discovers that a massive rogue Solar Flare is going to reach Garcia, making it uninhabitable. Kahn finds and takes possession of the Index, and Jace is saved from execution. Jace, Ben, Janet and Jon pursuits a fleeing Kahn, and they confront him at a ruin waste-like field. After a final showdown, the four subdue Kahn and destroy the Index. Just as the four are about to arrest Kahn, they watch in horror as the skies are on covered in fire from the solar flare. Jace tries to contact Andy to have him beam them back in the ''Battlestar'', but to no avail. The group attempts to use a spacepod to escape from the planet, but the pod can only carry three people. Giving Jace a ring for him to give to Susan, Ben stays behind and fights off a regain conscious Kahn, who tried to destroy the pod with an RPG, giving Jace, Janet and Jon enough time to escape the dying planet. Ben and Kahn run at each other as the solar flare burns away the atmosphere and incinerates the surface of Garcia, destroying all the inhabitant life on the planet. Ben and Kahn are presumably killed in the process. A space burial is then held for Ben. Back at the academy, Jace gives Susan the ring that Ben had gave him to give to her. Susan concludes Ben was trying to propose to her. Devastated by the deaths of her father and lover, Susan resigns herself from Delta-X and Space Flighters, wanting to settle a life with her unborn child. Jace and Carly begin a relationship, and the two watch the sunset over the clouds in the sky. Elsewhere, back on Garcia which is now a deserted wasted ruin planet, a lifeless decomposed body of Kahn is seen, but Ben’s body is nowhere present, hinting that he must somehow still be alive. Space Voyage 3